Episode 31
December 13, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Junki Takegami |director = Yasuyuki Fuse |animation director = Sung-jin Lee Hyeon-guk Kang |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 30 |next = Episode 32|english Title = A Ghost is Lost}} '''A Ghost is Lost' or The Final Trigger known in the Japanese version is the thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on December 13, 2017. In Canada will air on December 15, 2018 Synopsis Ghost Girl ran into Revolver while she was investigating LINK VRAINS' underground. The two of them then start a Duel. Ghost Girl manages to take out "Topologic Bomber Dragon" and Link Summons her trump card. She then delivers the finishing blow against Revolver, but... Featured Duel: Ghost Girl vs. Revolver Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Revolver " Normal Summoned.]] Revolver Normal Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400). He then activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400). As it was Special Summoned, Revolver activates the effect of "Sniffing Dragon" to add another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Revolver activates the effect of "Defradragoon" in his hand, sending another monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends "Background Dragon" to the GY to Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" in Attack Position (1000/600). " Link Summoned.]] Revolver uses "Gateway Dragon" and "Sniffing Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver activates the effect of "Twin Triangle Dragon", paying 500 LP to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster in his GY to a zone it Next to the Link, but it cannot attack this turn and has its effects negated (Revolver: 4000 → 3500 LP). He Special Summons "Background Dragon" (1600/1800) to the bottom Next to the Link of "Twin Triangle Dragon". Revolver uses "Twin Triangle Dragon", "Background Dragon", and "Defradragoon" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attacks "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700). As Revolver's monster attacked while she controls an "Altergeist" monster, Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery", Special Summoning it (0/2400), then negating the attack. As "Kunquery" was Special Summoned, Ghost Girl activates its effect, which lets her negate the effects of a monster Revolver controls while "Kunquery" is on the field. She negates the effects of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Turn 3: Ghost Girl " Link Summoned.]] Ghost Girl's hand contains "Altergeist Silquitous" and "Altergeist Materialization". Ghost Girl Normal Summons "Altergeist Silquitous" (800/1500). She activates the her face-down Continuous Trap Card "Altergeist Protocol". Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Silquitous", returning an "Altergeist" card she controls to her hand to return a card Revolver controls to his hand. She returns "Protocol" to her hand, and returns "Topologic Bomber Dragon" to Revolver's Extra Deck. Ghost Girl uses "Kunquery" and "Silquitous" to Link Summon "Altergeist Kidurga" (1000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone, then uses "Kidurga" and "Marionetter" to Link Summon "Altergeist Primebanshee" (2100/LINK-3/↓↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Ghost Girl activates her face-down Trap Card "Altergeist Materialization" to Special Summon an "Altergeist" monster from her GY, and equip "Materialization" to that monster. When "Materialization" leaves the field, that monster is destroyed. She Special Summons "Kidurga" (1000/LINK-2/←↓). Ghost Girl Sets two cards. Trap Card.]] "Primebanshee" attacks Revolver directly (Revolver 3500 → 1400 LP). As another "Altergeist" monster inflicted battle damage to Revolver, Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Kidurga", which lets her Special Summon a monster in Revolver's GY to a zone "Kidurga" Next to the Link, but it cannot attack unless "Kidurga" attacked that turn. She Special Summons "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) to the left Link Next to the Link of "Kidurga". "Kidurga" attacks Revolver directly (Revolver: 1400 → 400 LP). "Twin Triangle Dragon" attacks Revolver directly, but Revolver activates an unseen Trap Card which destroys "Kidurga", "Primebanshee" and "Twin Triangle Dragon". As "Primebanshee" was sent from the field to the GY, Ghost Girl activates its effect, adding an "Altergeist" card from her GY to her hand. She adds "Marionetter". Ghost Girl activates her Skill "Secret Cure", to excavate cards from her Deck, until she excavates a monster. That monster is added to her hand, both players gain LP equal to its ATK, and all other cards are sent to the GY. She excavates "Kunquery" (0/2400) and adds it to her hand. Turn 4: Revolver " Special Summoned from the Graveyard.]] Ghost Girl activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card "Altergeist Protocol". "Protocol" prevents the activation and effects of "Altergeist" cards on Ghost Girl's field from being negated. When Revolver activates a monster effect, Ghost Girl can send another face-up "Altergeist" card on the field to the GY to negate the activation and destroy that monster. As Ghost Girl activated a Trap Card, Revolver pays half his LP to activate "Red Reboot" from his hand (Revolver: 400 → 200 LP), to negate the activation of that Trap Card and re-Set it, then Ghost Girl can Set a Trap directly from her Deck. "Red Reboot" also prevents Ghost Girl from activating Trap Cards for the rest of the turn. Ghost Girl Sets "Altergeist Camouflage". As he controls no monsters, Revolver activates the effect of "Background Dragon" in his GY to Special Summon itself and a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from his hand in Defense Position, but "Background Dragon" is excluded when it leaves the field. He Special Summons it (1600/1800) and "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffing Dragon" was Special Summoned, Revolver activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" from his Deck to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons (800/400). At this point, Revolver enters the Data Storm. Revolver activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Revolver obtains "Topologic Trisbaena" and adds it to his Extra Deck. " Link Summoned.]] Revolver uses "Background Dragon" and both copies of "Sniffing Dragon" to Link Summon "Topologic Trisbaena" (2500/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver activates the effect of "Defradragoon" in his GY, excluding three other monsters with the same name from his GY to Special Summon it. He excludes three copies of "Sniffing Dragon" and Special Summons "Defradragoon" in Defense Position (1000/600) to the bottom-left Link Next to the Link of "Topologic Trisbaena". As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Topologic Trisbaena" Next to the Link, its effect activates, excluding that monster and all Magic/Traps on the field, then inflicting 500 damage to Ghost Girl for each of Ghost Girl's cards banished by this effect (Ghost Girl: 4000 → 2500 LP). "Topologic Trisbaena" attacks Ghost Girl directly (Ghost Girl: 2500 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Revolver Ghost Girl Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201712/23144_201712131825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1